


To the New Morning

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Morning showers are often Shiro's favorite kind of showers.





	To the New Morning

**Author's Note:**

> In my humble opinion, there can never be enough shallura smut. So here we are. It's short and sweet and hopefully steamy.  
> ([The Eve by EXO](https://youtu.be/4huaN2Ce6U8) was on repeat the entire time. I regret nothing.)

It isn't often that Shiro gets a full night's sleep. Waking up to such warmth is rare as well.

He blinks awake slowly, fingers stretching beneath the pillow caught under his head and his arms. He’s long since adjusted to the strangeness of living on a space ship, without the typical cycles of the sun and the moon to indicate night and day. Right now, if he had to guess, he’d say it’s somewhere early in the morning. Not quite late enough for the others to be awake yet.

His gaze shifts, and a slow smile crosses his face. Beside him, Allura is sound asleep. Her cloud like hair fans out around her, soft and thick and bright against the low light in her room. She’s on her stomach as well, breathing slow and deep; the blanket is settled across the middle of her back just the way she likes it.

For a moment, Shiro simply watches Allura sleep. He can’t see her face, but her body language is relaxed and easy, not a single sign of the weight she carries through the day visible.

Shifting closer, he moves her hair off of her shoulders and neck, laying it across her pillow, and rests his lips to a swirl of pink on her shoulder. Allura’s skin is warm with sleep, inviting in its softness. Shiro shifts closer, pressing slow kisses along the expanse of her back. Beneath him, Allura sighs, stirring a bit. She arches slightly, then buries her face in her pillow. Shiro smiles. She hates being woken up with every fiber of her being; he’s seen the responding wrath of being woken up before she absolutely has to be.

Well, he has an offer that just might make waking up worth her while.

He pulls the blanket down past her legs and shifts to hover half over her, bracing his weight carefully, and lifts her shirt - actually, his shirt, that she’d stolen from one of their previous escapades - and inches it up to the middle of her back. With most of his weight supported on his arms, Shiro leans down and presses slow kisses to Allura’s back. He starts at the base, just above the hem of her underwear, drags his lips a few centimeters up her spine, and leaves a languid kiss in the dip. Shiro hums against her skin, nuzzling his nose against the warmth of it, and continues on.

His mouth is hovering between her shoulder blades when she finally stirs. Allura shifts under him, turning her head a bit to find him. She blinks blearily, eyes narrowed slightly, but she relaxes when she recognizes him. Shiro smiles. “Good morning,” He murmurs, lips ghosting the length of a pink stripe.

Allura hums softly. “Good morning,” She responds. Her voice is low and husky with more than just sleep. She stretches beneath Shiro, back arching invitingly. He watches her muscles shift beneath her skin with appreciation glinting in his eyes.

Shiro leans down and leaves a slow, open mouthed kiss between Allura’s shoulder blades. She shivers lightly, and he smiles against her skin, placing another kiss a few inches to the left.

Already his arousal is beginning to stir. But he takes his time, making his way up to the base of Allura’s neck. She sighs softly and tips her head, offering access, and he closes his mouth over the crook of her neck, the tip of his tongue brushing against her skin. Allura inhales softly, arching again. She hums and reaches back, her fingers ghosting over Shiro’s hip, seeking his body. He obliges and presses closer, lining himself up against her, and presses his hips against her backside, allowing her to feel his half hard cock. She gasps softly in response.

Shiro stretches a bit to kiss Allura’s cheek. He moves to the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips against it teasingly, and whispers, “Let’s take a shower.”

Allura’s responding hum is muffled by her pillow. She lets out a long sigh and shifts backwards, pressing against Shiro. He inhales, muscles stiffening, and allows his hips to circle slowly, lightly - a hint at what’s to come if she accepts his invitation. Allura moans faintly. She pushes at Shiro’s arm and he sits back, moving away from her, and smiles when she sits up and slides off of the bed. Invitation accepted. Allura stretches her arms over her head. She pushes on her toes, stretching her long legs as well, and Shiro allows himself to simply admire her.

He had no idea that seeing her in his clothing would be so attractive. Yet here he sits, all the more turned on as he watches her stretch, watches the shirt ride up to her hips, revealing more and more skin. It's still such an arresting sight to see so much of her at once. He lets his gaze roam, appreciating the view in front of him.

Stunning doesn’t quite cut it.

Sliding off of the bed, Shiro reaches out and pulls Allura to him by the waist. She spins on her toes to face him and lets her arms fall around his neck, lets her body fall against his for support. He holds her up easily and dips his head to kiss her. Allura settles back onto her feet and hums into the kiss. She snakes her fingers up the back of Shiro’s head, making him shiver, and kisses his lower lip, sucking on it lightly. Heat shoots right through him. He groans faintly and presses her closer, hissing quietly when her hips shift against his; he is more than half hard by now.

“What was that about a shower?” Allura whispers against his lips.

Shiro reaches around Allura and scoops her up. She yelps quietly, locking her legs around his hips automatically, and laughs. It’s quiet, her breath ghosting across his cheek; the smile on her face is soft but radiant, warming the very depths of him. Shiro kisses her again, softly this time, and carries her through the room.

Allura takes care of opening the doors in their way. She keeps one arm around Shiro’s neck, thumb running along the side of it, and opens the door to her bathroom. It’s ridiculously spacious - the same size as her bedroom, complete with a vanity table, a bench beside the linen closet, and a tub tucked between the wall and the shower stall.

Shiro sets Allura on her feet and steps around her to open the door to the shower stall and turn the water on. Behind him, Allura tugs a brush through her hair in an attempt to get rid of the knots and tangles she’d earned while sleeping. Her hair flounces around her shoulders and she grunts in frustration. After a few minutes, she drops her brush to the counter with a huff. When she pouts at him in the mirror, he smiles and moves to stand behind her, picking the brush up.

The water hits the tiles of the stall as he brushes through her hair. He's careful as he does, careful with the brush and the joints of his prosthetic fingers. The last time her hair had gotten tangled in them, it had taken them a full hour to remove it - half of that hour wasted because they'd been laughing too hard to do anything.

Steam has begun to curl through the room by the time he's finished. "There," Shiro announces. He sets the brush down and takes a step back, sliding his pants down.

Allura moves past him as she removes her shirt. He has ten more seconds to admire the black fabric against her brown skin before it flutters to the floor, hair flouncing about her back once more as a result. She slides out of her underwear, and Shiro can only watch, thoroughly entranced by her movements. She steps into the cloud of steam and leaves him alone in the room, full to the brim with want.

The last time he'd touched her had been two nights ago. It feels like a life time has passed since then. His fingers itch with the urge to feel her skin against his again.

Removing his briefs, Shiro follows Allura into the shower and closes the door. The steam envelopes him instantly. He moves closer to Allura and reaches out to adjust the shower head, tilting his face to the spray. The water is just warm enough and wakes him up properly. 

Allura turns her back to the spray and tips her head under it. The water soaks through her hair and rolls down her face, down her shoulders, down her chest, glistening against her skin. It's a tantalizing sight. For a moment, all Shiro can do is watch the water dance across her skin, captivated by the way it moves, decorating her like tiny crystals. 

Allura opens her eyes and smiles up at him. It's slow and soft, and it pulls him in effortlessly. He slides his hand along her cheek and leans down until his mouth touches hers. She sighs as she kisses him, welcoming him into her embrace by sliding her tongue along his lower lip, by sliding her hands up the expanse of his back. 

If ever there was a place for him to feel perfectly safe and wanted, it's right here, in her arms.

Shiro pulls Allura closer. He kisses away her sleepiness, mouth traveling down her neck until her fingers grip at his shoulders and her knees bump against his. "Shiro," She breathes, voice full of need. He closes his eyes; the sound of his name on her tongue ignites a fire in his blood.

Gently, he nudges her legs apart with his flesh and blood hand, fingers seeking her entrance. He slides one into her gently and is pleased to find she's already wet for him. Allura inhales quietly and exhales a pleased noise. She shifts against his hand, rocking her hips languidly. Shiro traces the length of a pink mark on her shoulder with his tongue as he pleasures her. Only when her hips still does his hand still. He pulls out of her gently and lifts his head, meeting her for a slow kiss.

Shiro takes a hold of Allura's hips and turns her around. He aligns his hips to hers, hissing quietly when his cock slides against her entrance. He's throbbing, aching and ready for her. His fingers graze her hips, the proud muscles of her abdomen, flexing with anticipation. She presses back against him, urging him on, and he can resist no longer. Adjusting himself, he eases into her, slowly, inch by inch, until he is fully sheathed inside of her.

Allura inhales sharply. Her back arches against his chest. "Takashi," She breathes, fingers curling around his wrists.

A heavy shudder rolls down his spine. He pulls almost all of the way out, and then he thrusts back in, relishing in the gasp it earns him.

Allura drops her head back against Shiro's shoulder. Her moans disappear beneath the spray of the shower, covered up by the cloud of steam swirling around them. She skims her hand up his arm, up his shoulder, and folds her palm around the back of his head. Her mouth teases at his jaw, tongue tasting the water on his skin. Shiro buries his face in the crook of her neck with a low moan. His hands wrap around her hips, holding her steady as he thrusts inside of her. 

It's a perfect fit, as if he were made for this and nothing else. As if his body had been designed to fit so perfectly against hers; existing only to be joined with her in the most physically intimate way imaginable. 

"Oh, Takashi," Allura moans, and the sound embeds itself deep within him. The pleasure in his stomach spikes, boiling through his blood stream, but he holds himself in check. Shiro bites his lip and continues to thrust slowly inside of Allura, allows himself to enjoy the moment before it's gone. He revels in the way her walls clench around his cock, soaks up every little moan and mewl he draws from her lungs. Her hair is everywhere, plastered to her back and shoulders, to his chest and neck and arms, and it's perfect, utterly perfect.

Allura drags her mouth across Shiro's cheek, moaning into his skin. He turns his head to meet her for a messy kiss, mouth sliding clumsily against hers. Her fingers tighten in his hair and tug gently. She presses her free hand to the wall, nails scraping against the tiles as her fingers curl in pleasure. 

He presses his chest to her back. Her heart is beating strong and fast beneath her ribs, almost in sync with his own.

Something hot and tight begins to coil low within his body. Shiro bites down on his lip again to hold himself in check. It's so rare that they ever get to take their time with anything, let alone with each other; Allura is so pliant against him, moans breathy and soft, completely lost within the moment. He'll be damned if he ruins that before she's ready. 

But when she arches yet again, when her fingers curl into a fist in his hair, against the wall, when the marks on her cheeks begin to glow just a bit brighter, when her breath comes faster, he knows she is close. Shiro exhales a low noise and presses Allura closer to him. He maintains the same slow pace, but he thrusts just a bit harder inside of her, shuddering at the way she gasps. 

Her spine bends, threatening to break, and she comes with a soft cry, a sound that's swallowed up by the water pouring down over them. Her hips rock back against his, fingers tugging at his hair, and he follows her over the edge with a low, broken moan, spilling inside of her.

Shiro holds Allura to him while their high dies down. He feels soft, boneless; the warmth of the water is pleasant against his sensitive skin. He places lazy kisses along Allura's shoulder and smiles when she hums with a soft sigh.

He's careful when he pulls out of her, and he holds her against him still. She turns in his arms, frames his face with a tender smile that melts what's left of him into a contented mess. Shiro kisses Allura softly, thumb stroking across the pink marking on her cheek. He doesn't know if he can ever show her the depths of how strongly, how deeply he feels for her, but maybe he can show her some of it like this. 

When he reaches past her for her shampoo, she leans against his chest, closing her eyes. He's careful as he washes her hair, once again conscious of the joints on his hand so that they don't tangle in her hair. The arm might lock up a bit later with the amount of water it's under right now, but it's completely worth it for this moment. There is a lot of hair to wash, but he's thorough, making sure that he doesn't miss an inch. By the time the suds come out, her hair feels thicker and shines under the dim light reaching for them through the glass door. 

Allura returns the favor when her hair has been cared for. There isn't nearly as much to wash, but she's thorough none the less, fingers digging into Shiro's scalp in the most pleasant way. She twists the tuft of hair above his forehead into a thin point and dissolves into giggles at the sight. The sound bounces through the room and right into Shiro's heart. He laughs with her, leaning into poke at her cheek with the horn she's made of his hair, and she squeals, pushing at his chest playfully.

Once the soap is completely gone and the water starts to run cold, Allura shuts it off and opens the door. Steam clouds the room, making it muggy and sticky. Shiro wraps his towel around his hips and opens the door, stepping through it with a soft sigh when cooler air washes over him. He dries himself off and pulls his briefs and his pants back on, looking up as Allura steps back into her bedroom.

Shiro hangs his towel up and glances at the door with a wistful sigh. "I'd better get going." The regret in his voice is plain as day.

Allura looks up and offers a small smile. "That would be wise." She adjusts her towel and reaches for Shiro, and he lifts her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it before he closes the distance between them to kiss her properly. She hums softly, fingers squeezing his.

Shiro pulls away reluctantly. He lets go of Allura's hand and moves to the door. When it opens, he glances back at her, allowing himself to take in the sight of her wet hair dripping down her back, her feet bare against the carpet, her cheeks still flushed and warm. 

She catches his eye and blows him a kiss, and he makes a show of catching it and pressing it to his heart. Her laughter follows him out of the room and down the hall. The sound puts a smile on his face that lasts well into the morning.


End file.
